1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive vehicles and, in particular, to convertible-type automotive vehicles. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns boot covers and other decorative appliances for automotive vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
With renewed interest in convertible-type automobiles the marketplace has endeavored to meet the demand with an ever-increasing amount of new approaches to the design and appearance of same. However, one area of which little or no attention has been paid is the "boot" or "tonneau" cover. As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, there is a well or storage compartment located between the rear of the back seat and the trunk compartment of a convertible vehicle. Typically, a piece of cloth, which has come to be known as a "boot" or "tonneau" cover is snap-fitted into receptors over the storage compartment or well area.
Generally, the fabric cover is not aesthetically pleasing and is difficult to store. Also, due to climatic conditions the fabric deteriorates, and bleaches out from the sun, and also changes shape, resulting in a tight fit or a failure to fit after a certain amount of time.
Furthermore, the fabrics require manual assembly in placing the panels together and in attaching the snaps thereto. Thus, there is a need for an improved boot cover which overcomes the difficulties encountered in the prior art and which eliminates much of the manual labor encountered in the manufacturing thereof. Furthermore, there exists a need for a boot cover which reduces or eliminates the need for snaps since many users find them difficult to handle.